Cartoonist's Chatbox
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: Got some more spare time?  Got something on your chest?  This chat box was built for you!  Keep the weirdos out or...maybe...the humans?  Cross, APH and TF.  I don't know...There's a lot of cussing


******A/N: **I don't even...when was the last time I added something? THIS IS NOT RIGHT Y U NO NAG MORE FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-

Erm...I randomly typed in this whenever I was writerly blocked, so...enjoy...I don't own anyone, I wish I did though!

* * *

><p><strong>AmericanHero <strong>has signed in.

**Prankin'King;P **has signed in.

**Prankin'King;P:** So…wutz up?

**AmericanHero**: Dude, do I know u?

**Prankin'King;P**: Nope! I met a random girl from Russia or sumthin the other day…she scared the frag outta meh!

**AmericanHero**: Wut was her user?

**Prankin'King;P**: I DON'T REMEMBER! I LEFT AFTER THAT OTHER GUY LEFT AFTER SHE ASKED HIM TO MARRY HIM FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME! TT/_/TT

**AmericanHero**: …Wut was that othr guy's user?

**Prankin'King;P:** "One_With_Vokda" or sumtin

**AmericanHero**:…!

**InvisibleMaple** has signed in.

**SoulMusic444** has signed in.

**SakuraNinja** has signed in.

**SoulMusic444:** He ya'll!

**SoulMusic444**: Wuzzup, Sides?

**Prankin'King;P**: nuthin much, talkin to this cool American dude!

**AmericanHero**: HEY! How'd ya know I was American?

**SakuraNinja**:…DX

**Prankin'King;P**: It's written on your user name.

**AmericanHero**:…oh, yeah. *headdesk*

**SakuraNinja**: Alfred-san, that was really unnecessary…

**AmericanHero**: I SAY IT WAS! :3

**SoulMusic444**: uh huh…

**Prankin'King;P**: *shrugs* Hey, Do ya know where Sunny is?

**SoulMusic444**: I think he went to go wax again or something…hard ta keep track of how much he does tat daily.

**Prankin'King;P**: For SUNSTREAKER? He practically sleeps with his can of wax!

**AmericanHero**: WAITTAMINUTE! Sunstreaker? As in the Autobot?

**SoulMusic444**:…sweet, Siders, Prowl's gonna b dandy…

**Prankin'King;P**: OH FRAGGING PIT! PROWL'S GONNA KILL ME!

**SakuraNinja**:…so you must be Autobots?

**SoulMusic444**: …Yeah…

**AmericanHero**: DUDE, YOU GUYS FRIKIN SAVED MY LADY!

**Prankin'King;P**: your lady? Wtf?

**AmericanHero**: Lady Liberty. France gave her ta me a while back…

**SoulMusic444**: gave you?

**SakuraNinja**: Alfred-san…!

**AmericanHero**:…Oh $$$$.

**SoulMusic444**: Alrigt, I may not know much about earthen history, but I coulda SWORN tht tht statue was given to the entire country…

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies** has signed in.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: AMERICA, YOU GIT! STOP PUTTING RANDOM GARDEN GNOMES ON MY LAWN!

**Prankin'King;P**:…America…?

**SakuraNinja**: *facepalm* I really do not understand these Western countries minds…

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Who are they?

**AmericanHero**: Autobots. You just told them our secret.

**SoulMusic444**: …so, AmericanHero is America? The hell?

**DemonicSunflower** has signed in.

**DemonicSunflower**: SIDESWIPE!

**Prankin'King;P**: what? U don't like ur new user name? ;D

**DemonicSunflower**: THE FRAG I DON'T! IT'S RETARDED AND IM NOT A FRIGGING HUMAN PLANT!

**SakuraNinja**: You must be the infamous Lamborghini twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: …

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: You're a really idiot, you know that?

**Prankin'King;P:** I get told a lot.

**AmericanHero**: I get told a lot.

**DemonicSunflower**: HEY, ONLY ME AND HATCHET CAN DISS MY BROTHER!

**Prankin'King;P**: wtf? Crap, gotta go Sunshine! Nice meetin ya, America and other possible countries! Prowl is now after my hide for switching his datapads to read "I'm an idiot".

**Prankin'King:P** has signed off

**DemonicSunflower**: How am I related to that idiot again?

**SoulMusic444**: I've been askin that myself for the last couple of millions of years.

**DemonicSunflower**: Frag off, Jazz.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**:…explain…

**SakuraNinja**: Ano…they are the Autobots. You must have heard of them?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Who the bldy hell hasn't?

**AmericanHero**: CCC IGGY, I TOLDJA THERE WERE ALIENS! u BURN DUDE!

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: You are so inappropriate…why do I talk to you at all? And use correct spelling and grammar, you insolent buffoon!

**AmericanHero**: Aww, Iggy, y u so mean and old and grumpy? It's like you've got a friggin stick up your ass.

**RedRoseofSexiness** has signed in.

**RedRoseofSexiness**: oh hon hon hon~! Are you two relieving sexual tension here as well?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: OFCOURSENOTYOUFROG,! YOU ARE NOT SEXY, SO STOP LYING! AND NO, WE DO NOT EVEN HAVE SEXUALL TENSION TO RELIEVE!

**RedRoseofSexiness**: I'm sexier than you.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Like hell you are.

**RedRoseofSexiness**: Im sorry, Angleterre, but the truth hurts sometimes.

**SoulMusic444**: …Guessin that guy is France. Ya'll have got cool music there, but still not a rlly good selection…now, the BEATLES were something to be awed, worshipped, and followed.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: HAHA, TAKE THAT, FROG! The robot says my music is better!

**SoulMusic444**: :O Who u callin a robot, slagger?

**DemonicSunflower**: WE R KICK ASS TRANSFORMING ROBOTS, PIT FRAGGER. OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO AND FIND YOU TO PROVE IT? *crack knuckles*

**AmericanHero**: *sigh* and you all call me immature…

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: That's because you are.

**RedRoseofSexiness**: aww, more cute sexual tension! Will you guys need your own room…?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: *spluttering*

**RedRoseofSexiness**: ...non, you both are grown men, you have the courage to make love in public!

**AmericanHero**: Pfft, as if, Frenchie.

**DemonicSunflower**: Make…Love…?

**SoulMusic444**: It's the human fragging.

**DemonicSunflower**: 0.0 Wot?

**SoulMusic444**: Exactly.

**DemonicSunflower**: …so…the country we live in…is gay by human standards?

**RedRoseofSexiness**: Well, it is hard to like a woman when there are so many men nations around~

**AmericanHero**: I AM NOT GAY, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, ASSHOLE.

**RedRoseofSexiness**: It's Ok to be in denial, Amerique. I love both genders, as long as they are as sexy as moi~

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: so you only like old hags?

**RedRoseofSexiness** has signed off.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: good riddance.

**SakuraNinja**: England-san, aren't you worried?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: of what?

**SecurityDirector1** has signed in.

**SecurityDirector1**: Hello? Are there any Decepticons here? Any Autobots?

**SoulMusic444**: Heya, Red, Wuzzup?

**DemonicSunflower**: Boo.

**SakuraNinja: **another Autobot?

**SecurityDirector1**: WHICH OF YOU TOLD THEM OUR SECRET?

**DemonicSunflower**: Screw that, they r nations.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Hello again, Red Alert. This is England.

**SecurityDirector1**: Oh, hello England! Have you seen any Decepticon activity?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: No, but we just kicked the frog out! HA HA!

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Ok, America, stop trying to break in. I hear you breaking my windows.

**AmericanHero**: Dude, I'm at Mickey D's.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: OHMIGOD, HELPFRANCE IS RA

**SecurityDirector1**: …

**DemonicSunflower:** …

**SakuraNinja**: …

**AmericanHero**: …

**SoulMusic444**: …

**InvisibleMaple**: …

**AmericanHero**: Who the hell are you?

**InvisibleMaple**: I'm Canada…

**SakuraNinja**: ?

**AmericanHero**: HEYA, WUT'S UP, MATTIEZ?

**InvisibleMaple**: I've been here the whole time…

**AmericanHero**: Well then, y u no speak up moar? DX

**InvisibleMaple**: No one would notice…no one noticed I signed on. Boo!

**Red_Leader_1** has signed in.

**AmericanHero**: Heya, new guy, who are you?

**Red_Leader_1**: No one special, just a person.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: Well, I hope you are more sane than this sorry lot! Hmph!

**AmericanHero**: When did u escape teh frog of dooooooooooom?

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: He's French, he just ran away when I sprayed pepper spray all over his face.

**AmericanHero**:"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**DemonicSunflower**: Isn't that a bit, I dunno, mean? I mean, even by my standards.

**SoulMusic444**: yea, man, u can't just spray a guy.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: yes, Yes you can. If it's France, you are allowed any means necessary of escape.

**SakuraNinja**: If you ever met France-san, you would understand. He is very..perverted?

**SecurityDirector1**: Well, it was nice chatting with you all. I have to go now; Prowl needs my help hunting down Sideswipe.

**SecurityDirector1** has signed off.

**DemonicSunflower**: Tch, they'll nvr find him…

**SoulMusic444**: And ya can?

**DemonicSunflower**: Duh. It's this thing called being twins.

**AmericanHero**: WOAH, UR TWINS, RIGHT?

**AmericanHero**: ME AND MATTIE ARE TWINS, TOO!

**Invisible Maple**: Yeah…

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: I still have no idea how the two of you are related, much less twins. I mean, Canada is so much more mature.

**AmericanHero**: DX Not fair, Iggy!

**SakuraNinja**: I have to agree with England-san, America-kun.

**AmericanHero**: *goes to emo corner *

**Steel_Gun** has signed in.

**SoulMusic444**: Heya, 'Hide!

**Steel_Gun**: 'lo, Jazz.

**Prankin'King;P** has signed in.

**Prankin'King;P**: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK~

**AmericanHero**: Yeay! Sup, Sideswipe?

**Prankin'King;P**: Nuthin Much, America. Just hidin out from Red, the Hatchet, and Prowl. They'll nvr find me :D

**AmericanHero**: DUDE, I'm always doin tat to Iggy and the Commie XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**AmericanHero**: We shld hang out.

**Prankin'King;P**: You good at pranking?

**AmericanHero**: Once, I tried to paint Mount Fuji Red.

**SakuraNinja**: ASDFGHJKL

**SakuraNinja**: ALFRED-SAN!

**Prankin'King;P**: LOLOLOLOLOLO!

**AmericanHero**: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

**Prankin'King;P**: Ur like the triplet I never had.

**AmericanHero**: Yesh.

**InvisibleMaple**: Does anyone else have that feeling that if they meet; the whole world would fall into chaos?

**DemonicSunflower**: Yep.

**Red_Leader_1**: Yes.

**Steel_Gun**: Yeah.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: The end of the world would come early.

**SoulMusic444**: Agreed…gotta go now, later!

**Prankin'King;P**: DON'T TELL THEM WHERE I AM!

**SoulMusic444**: *trolface *

**Prankin'King;P**: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!

**SoulMusic444** has signed off.

**Logiciskey** has signed in.

**Logiciskey**: Hello

**Prankin'King;P** has signed off.

**Logiciskey**: SIDESWIPE!

**Logiciskey **has signed off.

**AmericanHero: **What just happened?

**DemonicSunflower**: This is the usual, just go with it.

**Tea,Biscuts,andFairies**: You people are bloody insane.

**SoulMusic**444: Yea, we get that. So…ya like music?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I WILL NOW SPAM YOU ALL WITH RANDOM UPLOADING STUFF! I shoulda uploaded all this stuff earlier...but, well, you don't know procrastination until you've met me...yeah...sorry...

Should I post more of this?


End file.
